parting
by Aries fanfiction
Summary: Seberapa sakitkah cinta itu jika ia menghilang? Seberapa sedihkah perpisahan itu jika kedua hati tak lagi bisa bersama? /alur cerita yang diambil setelah perang dunia ninja ke 4 berakhir/


Seberapa sakitkah cinta itu jika ia menghilang?

Seberapa sedihkah perpisahan itu jika kedua hati tak lagi bisa bersama?

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Parting by Aries Fanfiction**

**Genre : angst**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

**Warning **

**Boys Love, Typo, OOC, tak sesuai EYD, alur gaje  
><strong>

**alur diambil setelah peperangan terakhir melawan kaguya. cerita ini sama sekali tak ada maksud untuk merusak ending yang telah dibuat oleh kishi sensei, karna saya sangat menghormati beliau. cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi akan pairing tercinta saya sasunaru or narusasu.  
><strong>

**.**

DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE SASUNARU OR NARUSASU

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**naruto…" **

**Perlahan, kedua manik sapphire yang tengah berbaring dalam pangkuan uzumaki kushina mengerjap pelan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya silau yang mulai masuk kedalam matanya**

"**okaa-san" katanya pelan, lalu tersenyum saat melihat wanita yang ia panggil **_**okaasan**_** itu balas tersenyum padanya**

"**okaa-san, kau cantik—cantik sekali" naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, merubah posisi tubuhnya kearah samping, lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah perut sang ibu, menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh milik kushina yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman **

**Kushina tertawa kecil, merasa lucu saat melihat tingkah manja putra tunggalnya itu "kau sedang mencoba merayu ibu naruto?" goda wanita cantik itu**

"**apakah tidak boleh? Padahal baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang romantis untuk melamar okaa-san"**

**Kali ini khusina hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan naruto, dibelainya penuh sayang pada rambut pirang yang merupakan warisan dari suaminya tersebut**

"**okaa-san….."panggil naruto serak, tubuhnya bergetar menahan isak tangis yang selalu saja lepas kontrol saat ia kembali mengingat pemuda raven yang merupakan keturunan terakhir klan uchiha yang telah meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu, pergi ke tempat yang tak pernah terjangkau olehnya**

"**aku membencinya, okaa-san. aku benar-benar membencinya" tangis itupun pecah, membuat miris hati siapapun yang mendengarnya**

**Tak ada lagi kata-kata penenang yang selalu Kushina ucapkan seperti biasanya, wanita keturunan uzumaki itu memeluk erat tubuh anaknya yang tengah terguncang hebat saat ini. Berharap pelukan itu bisa mengusir pergi semua luka yang dirasakan naruto**

"...sama...hokage-sama...hokage-sama..." Naruto tersentak dari tidurnya. Kembali ditegakkan-nya kepala dari atas meja kerjanya, menyadari kalau sekarang ia ada di ruang kerjanya, bukan lagi berada dalam ruangan serba putih bersama ibunya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu

"anda baik-baik saja hokage-sama?" tanya sakura khawatir saat menyadari wajah pucat orang nomor satu di desa konoha tersebut

"aku baik-baik saja sakura, hanya sedikit merasa lelah. kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu" ucap naruto merasa bersalah saat melihat raut kecemasan diwajah sahabatnya itu

'apa kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapanmu itu setelah melihatmu menangis saat tertidur tadi naruto? baka!' batin sakura kesal melihat ketegaran palsu yang selalu diperlihatkan mantan teman satu timnya itu

"kalau begitu kau pulang saja naruto, beristirahatlah. Biar aku yang membereskan semua kekacauan ini" ucap sakura pasrah saat memandangi tumpukan surat gulungan yang berserakan diatas meja kerja naruto.

naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal sama sekali "kalau begitu mohon bantuannya sakura-chan"

tak ada lagi panggilan-panggilan formal yang di ucapkan keduanya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, karna sejujurnya mereka memang lebih nyaman memanggil nama masing-masing seperti dulu, saat dimana mereka masih mejadi teman dan rekan satu tim

"sampaikan salamku untuk lee ya" pesan naruto untuk suami sakura yang juga merupakan salah satu sahabatnya. ya...sakura dan rock lee sudah menikah 2 bulan yang lalu. sedangkan hinata, gadis keturunan klan hyuuga yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi tunangan naruto itu telah menikah dengan kiba seminggu yang lalu. hinata yang menyadari bagaimana perasaan naruto yang sesungguhnya pada dirinya memilih untuk mundur. karna sekeras apapun usahanya untuk bisa bersama dengan naruto, dan jika nantipun kelak mereka menikah dan mempunyai anak, gadis itu tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mampu membuat naruto berpaling untuk mencintainya. karna hati pemuda itu telah mati bersama dengan kepergian abadi seseorang

Sakura hanya menatap nanar kearah pintu yang telah tertutup didepannya, tepat setelah naruto benar-benar telah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. ini sudah setahun berlalu sejak perang dunia ninja ke empat berakhir, namun tak pernah sedikitpun gadis berambut pink itu melihat naruto bahagia, meskipun sekarang sahabatnya itu telah mencapai cita-cita berharga yang selalu ia teriakkan saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

"naruto masih terluka dan menderita sampai detik ini, sasuke-kun. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa, Sasuke-kun?" dalam kesunyian, tubuh itu merosot kelantai, ditumpahkannya semua kesedihan dalam bentuk lelehan Kristal yang mulai membentuk sungai kecil diatas wajah cantiknya.

Sakura masih menyimpan dengan jelas ingatan tentang kejadian setahun yang silam saat perang dunia ninja dulu. Saat itu, naruto hanya seorang diri melawan kaguya—musuh terakhir setelah sebelumnya naruto dan sasuke berhasil mengalahkan madara—tanpa sasuke, karna uchiha terakhir itu terjebak dalam dimensi waktu yang dibuat kaguya untuk memisahkan keduanya. Pertarungan besar itupun berakhir dengan kematian kedua belah pihak, kaguya dan naruto. sakura masih ingat bagaimana wajah kesakitan naruto saat kaguya menarik paksa kyuubi keluar dari tubuh sahabat pirangnya itu. Setelah kaguya berhasil menyerap semua chakra kyuubi kedalam tubuhnya, entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja tubuh perempuan itu meledak dan hancur diudara, sepertinya naruto telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuh kaguya beberapa saat sebelum kyuubi keluar dari tubuhnya. saat itu sakura langsung menghampiri tubuh naruto yang tergeletak diatas tanah, segera ia arahkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas dada pemuda itu untuk menyembuhkannya tapi usahanya waktu itu tak membantu sama sekali, karna ia tak merasakan sedikitpun chakra yang mengalir di dalam tubuh naruto.

Beberapa saar setelah itu, sakura melihat sebuah pusaran yang membawa kembali sasuke ke dunia nyata. Kematian kaguya membuat pemuda itu terbebas dari jurus dimensi waktu itu. Sasuke yang melihat tubuh tak bergerak naruto langsung berlari mendekat, dan saat itu untuk pertama kalinya sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri. Seperti orang kesetanan, sasuke memeluk tubuh naruto dan menangis dalam cengkraman tangis yang benar-benar hebat.

~~Flashback~~

Sekura melihat sakuke membaringkan tubuh naruto, lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas dada naruto seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu

"sa….sasuke-kun, ninjutsu media tidak akan mampu memulihkannya. naruto sudah…." Ucapan sakura terputus saat melihat lingkaran biru mulai menyelimuti tangan sasuke yang berada diatas dada naruto. seketika ia tercekat melihat hal itu. Sakura hapal betul jurus apa yang digunakan sasuke saat ini. Itu adalah jurus terlarang yang pernah dilakukan nenek chiyo pada gaara.

"sasuke-kun, apa yang kau laku….."

"selama ini, semua yang kulakukan hanyalah membuat dia terluka dan menderita" kata sasuke memotong ucapan sakura, tak sedikitpun tatapannya lepas dari wajah tidur damai naruto

"tapi sekarang, pada akhirnya aku bisa benar-benar melakukan hal yang berguna untuknya. Dunia ini masih membutuhkan orang sepertinya sakura. Dia juga masih mempunyai cita-cita yang harus ia wujudkan"

Kekerasan hati sakura seketika lenyap saat melihat kegigihan sasuke yang terus berusaha mengalirkan chakranya kedalam tubuh naruto tanpa mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai melemah. Sakura mendekat, ikut berlutut di samping tubuh naruto, tepat berada didepan sasuke

Sasuke terkejut saat mendapati kedua tangan sakura yang berada diatas tangannya, ikut mengalirkan chakra miliknya dan membuat cahaya pada lingkaran biru itu semakin membesar.

Sakura hanya terseyum tipis saat melihat pandangan bingung sasuke padanya "apa hanya itu? Apa hanya karna dunia ini masih membutuhkan naruto dan ia masih belum mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi hokage makanya kau melakukan semua ini? Aku merasakan ada satu alasan lagi yang belum kau katakan. Bolehkan aku mengetahuinya, sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura lirih

Sasuke kembali memandang naruto, pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan terakhir sakura "aku mencintainya, jauh sebelum pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil kami sejak di akademi dulu"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menahan perih yang kini mencabik hatinya. Dua orang laki-laki yang dicintainya ternyata saling mencintai satu sama lain dan perasaannyalah yang selama ini menjadi penghalang kedua pemuda itu untuk bersama. Lelehan Kristal itupun tak mampu lagi ditahannya "maaf sasuke-kun, maaf karna telah memaksakan perasaanku pada kalian" suara tangis murid tsunade itupun pecah. Ia sungguh menyesal atas semua keegoisannya pada sasuke dan naruto selama ini

~~Flashback finish~~

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, rumah yang telah ia tempati selama setahun belakangan ini sejak dia diangkat menjadi hokage desa konoha. Setelah melepas jubah hokage miliknya dan menggantungkannya di dekat pintu masuk, naruto langsung berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil satu kemasan cup ramen lalu menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Naruto duduk pada meja makan kecil berbentuk persegi dengan empat kursi disetiap sisinya. Sambil menunggu beberapa menit sebelum ramennya siap untuk disantap, naruto menyapu pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan.

"_mencariku dobe?" _

Sesesok makhluk transparan muncul tepat didepan naruto, ikut duduk dihadapan sang hokage. Matanya memandang sayu saat dilihatnya naruto kembali menunduk, menganggap seolah-olah keberadaan tanpa raganya itu tak pernah terlihat sama sekali oleh kedua sapphire didepannya, padahal ia tau betul kalau naruto melihatnya, menyadari keberadaanya.

"_sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkan seperti ini naruto? kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu"_

Naruto menggenggam erat kedua sumpit ditangan kanannya hingga kedua benda itu patah, lalu ia berdiri dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi derit kursi yang bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai, berjalan ketempat penyimpanan alat-alat makan untuk kembali mengambil sumpit yang baru. Kilat kemarahan itu terlihat jelas di kedua sapphire miliknya. Dalam hati, ia benar-benar mengutuk pikirannya sendiri karna telah membuat ilusi akan keberadaan sosok sasuke yang dilihatnya saat ini, karna hal itu hanya akan kembali menorehkan sakit pada luka dihatinya yang telah meradang.

Awalnya, tepatnya seminggu setelah perang berakhir, naruto begitu kaget saat mendapati sasuke berbaring disamping tempat tidurnya ketika pagi datang. dia merasa sangat bahagia waktu itu, tapi semua itu lenyap saat ia menyadari tak ada seorangpun yang melihat keberadaan sasuke selain dirinya sendiri, sosok itu juga tak pernah bisa ia sentuh. Saat ia menceritakan hal itu kepada tsunade, wanita yang terlihat muda namun tak sesuai dengan umurnya itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya berhalusinasi dan keberadaan sasuke yang dilihatnya tak pernah nyata. sosok sasuke yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah bentuk penolakan pada otaknya atas kematian sasuke sehingga sel-sel saraf merefleksikan sosok sasuke seperti nyata saat ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Dengan kata lain, tsunade mengatakan naruto sedikit mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. naruto adalah seorang hokage sekarang...karna hal itulah, ia mencoba merasionalkan pikirannya kembali, menolak sosok sasuke dengan terus menganggap semua yang dilihatnya tak pernah ada.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, naruto kembali duduk dikursinya, menyantap hidangan makan malamnya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kedua onyx yang terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya sejak tadi

"_aku mencintaimu. Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang"_

Seketika naruto mematung, kedua matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda dengan wujud transparan dihadapannya kini.

"ini semua tidak nyata. semua ini hanya halusinasi ku saja" gumam naruto pelan, berusaha kembali melakukan penyangkalan

"_ini nyata naruto, berhentilah melakukan penyangkalan atas diriku_" sasuke berjalan mendekati naruto

"BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANKU, TEME!" maki naruto, menatap sasuke dengan pandangan penuh luka sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"_aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaanmu, aku mencintaimu"_

suara yang tertangkap telinganya membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika, memilih memejamkan matanya saat mendengar pengakuan 'cinta' sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_"bukan hanya kau saja yang sakit dengan keadaan ini naruto, aku juga" ucap sasuke yang kembali berjalan di depan naruto  
><em>

Dengan perasaan hancur, naruto kembali membuka matanya, menatap lurus pada manik kelam di depannya "kalau ini nyata, jika keberadaan mu memang ada, buktikan. Peluk aku. Buat aku bisa merasakanmu. Buat aku percaya dengan kata-katamu tadi, SASUKE!"

"_aku tidak bisa" _ucap sasuke dengan penyesalan mendalam, karna sekeras apapun keinginannya untuk melakukan hal itu, pada kenyataannya ia tak lagi memiliki raga yang membuat naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya, yang tersisa kini hanyalah perasaan cinta yang terlampau besar untuk sang hokage desa daun tersebut

"kau tidak bisa?! apa hanya kata 'tidak bisa' yang kau ucapkan setelah mengatakan cinta padaku?! LALU BAGAIMANA AKU BISA PERCAYA KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU, TEME!"

hati naruto semakin mencelos saat melihat sasuke hanya memilih diam di depannya, dadanya juga semakin sesak saat melihat manik kelam milik sasuke terus menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh luka, seolah-olah luka itu disebabkan oleh dirinya. harusnya dia yang melayangkan tatapan seperti itu pada sasuke. dia yang terluka disini. dia yang hancur karna pemuda itu.

"aku membencimu"

"_aku memang pantas mendapatkannya"_

"kaulah yang membuat hidupku menderita"

"_ya, dan aku menyesal karna itu"_

"kau selalu membuatku menangis, sasuke"

"_maaf"_

naruto hanya mendengus kesal saat mendengar sasuke mengucapkan maaf padanya "bodoh, apakah kau masih menyebut dirimu jenius sedangkan kau tak peka sama sekali dengan perasaanku. meskipun aku membencimu, tapi aku tetap membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam perasaan cintaku untukmu. Tak sekalipun perasaan ini memudar meskipun kau kembali meninggalkan ku sendirian, itu semua karna aku mencintaimu sasuke, sangat mencin..."

Naruto tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba sasuke menghapus jarak diantara mereka, kedua matanya tak berkedip sama sekali saat bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir milik sasuke. sekilas, dari sudut ekor matanya naruto melihat kedua tangan milik si raven memeluk tubuhnya. Meski ia tak bisa mencicip rasa pada bibir sasuke yang menempal pada miliknya, walaupun pelukan yang diberikan untuknya terasa hampa, tapi entah bagaimana hatinya malah terasa begitu hangat, membuat kebekuan hatinya mencair dalam wujud lelehan Kristal yang keluar dari kelopak matanya. Perlahan naruto ikut memejamkan matanya seperti sasuke, memasrakan diri, kali ini ia tak akan lagi menyangkal keberadaan si raven

.

.

.

Sekarang, naruto mulai bisa menerima keberadaan sasuke walaupun pemuda raven itu kembali dalam wujud roh yang sama sekali tak bisa ia sentuh. Tubuh sasuke yang transparan membuat setiap usaha naruto yang ingin menyentuh sosok itu terus mengalami kegagalan , berakhir dengan sia-sia karna jemari tangannya selalu menembus tubuh sasuke.

Apakah ia sedih?

Apakah ia terluka dengan kenyataan ini?

Tentu. naruto begitu sedih dan terluka. disaat laki-laki yang ia cintai kembali kesisinya, keadaan malah membuat mereka tak bisa menyentuh satu sama lain

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka melakukan hal konyol seperti ini, berbaring diatas satu tempat tidur, saling berhadapan menatap satu sama lain. Tak banyak kata-kata yang terucap, sesekali naruto mendengar sasuke mengatakan cinta padanya. seperti saat ini...meski tak ada suara yang terdengar dari mulut sasuke, tapi naruto cukup mengerti apa yang di katakan pemuda reven itu dari gerakan bibirnya, _'daisuki' _yaaa….satu kata yang selalu berhasil membuat pemuda bermarga uzumaki itu tersipu malu saat sasuke mengucapkannya. sebenarnya naruto merasa agak geli mendengar kata-kata itu dari sasuke, bersikap manis seperti itu bukanlah gaya sang uchiha. uchiha sasuke yang ia kenal selama ini adalah laki-laki dingin bermulut tajam yang selalu sok keren dihadapannya, bukan uchiha sasuke yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti '_daisuki'_ saat ini

'ternyata sasuke memiliki mata yang indah dan bagian lain wajahnya membuat ia terlihat sangat tampan. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia saat melihatnya. Setiap kali aku bahagia, aku berpikir lagi, jika saja aku tetap bisa melihatnya. Seberapa bahagia aku akan merasakannya?' batin naruto yang tanpa sadar telah memuji ketampanan yang dimiliki sang raven

_"naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan?"_ tanya sasuke saat melihat naruto yang terus memperhatikannya

"aku memikirkanmu sasuke"

_"aku?"_ tanyanya lagi dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh naruto "apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"kau yang kasar, bermulut tajam, pelit kata-kata, egois, kadang juga kekanak-kanakan dengan sifat labilmu itu….."

_"terus saja menghinaku, dobe"_ ucap sasuke yang tak suka saat naruto membicarakan keburukannya, walaupun itu benar tapi, ayolah...siapa yang suka mendengar bila sisi terburuk dalam dirimu diungkit-ungkit orang lain, meskipun orang itu adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai

"kenapa marah? aku bicara apa adanya" naruto tersenyum jahil melihat wajah kesal sasuke

_"terserah"_ ucap sasuke ketus lalu berbalik membelakangi naruto dengan punggungnya

naruto berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat sasuke tidur membelakangi dirinya 'Dasar uchiha satu ini, dari dulu tak pernah berubah" batin naruto lelah melihat sifat egois sasuke yang tak pernah berubah. naruto menghela nafas berat dan kemudian turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan memutar kesisi tempat tidur satunya, duduk di lantai kayu dengan wajah menghadap sasuke

"aku menyukai caramu menatapku, kedua onyx milikmu itu selalu mampu menghantarkan perasaan hangat ke dalam hatiku, dan mungkin itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. bahkan bagian lain wajahmu terlihat begitu sempurna, aku menganguminya…..tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku menggilai semua yang ada padamu dirimu suke. aku mencintamu dengan seluruh kekurangan dan kelebihan yang kau miliki"

sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya untuk merekah di kedua sisi bibirnya saat mendengar kata-kata naruto yang dianggapnya cukup romantis itu. perlahan ia kembali memberi kecupan singkat di bibir naruto_ "aku mencintaimu, dobe"_ ucapnya setelah ciuman mereka terlepas

"aku lebih mencintaimu, teme" naruto kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir sasuke, membalas kecupan singkat yang diberikan si raven sebelumya

Aku segera mengakhiri ciuman kami, aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi bersama, salam perpisahan itu harus segera ku ucapkan selagi masih sempat. Aku turun dari tempat tidur, ikut duduk bersamanya di atas lantai kayu kamarnya

setelah naruto melepas ciumannya, sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu ikut duduk di lantai kayu bersama dengan naruto _"naruto, aku harus pergi"_

"apa maksudmu, bukankah kau telah kembali kesisiku?"

sasuke kembali diam, kedua onyx miliknya dapat melihat Ketakutan yang begitu kentara pada sapphire milik naruto. ia menyesal karna telah kembali menyakiti naturo dan membuat pemuda itu kembali menjatuhkan air matanya

"jawab pertanyaanku sasuke. jangan hanya diam dan membuatku takut seperti ini"

_"naruto, dunia mu dan dunia ku sudah berbeda sekarang"_ jawab sasuke

"kalau begitu bawa aku keduniamu"

_"aku akan membawa mu….tapi nanti, bukan sekarang. saat waktu itu tiba, aku akan menjemputmu"_

"kenapa harus terburu-buru? kenapa harus secepat ini, sasuke?"

_"karna tugasku di dunia ini memang sudah selesai dobe"_ sasuke melihat naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu

_"angkat kepalamu naruto, tatap aku"_

perlahan naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sasuke seperti apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu "aku menyesal, kalau saja aku langsung mempercayai keberadaanmu, maka kita tak akan berpisah secepat ini. maafkan aku" ucapnya menyalahkan diri sendiri

_"makanya aku tak salah memanggilmu dobe karna kau memang dobe naruto"_

"sasuke..." rengek naruto tak terima dikatakan seperti itu oleh sasuke "aku serius teme. aku benar-benar menyesal. kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan suasana sih"

sasuke hanya terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah cemberut naruto yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya. ingin sekali rasanya ia memakan pipi yang dibuat menggembung oleh naruto sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya itu

_"dengar, lama atau tidaknya kebersamaan kita tak ada hubungannya dengan penyesalanmu itu. karna aku tetap akan pergi, dan itu terjadi setelah aku menyelesaikan apa yang tidak bisa aku selesaikan selama aku hidup di dunia..."_ ada jeda sejenak dalam kalimatnya, mencoba mengambil nafas setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang yang ia ucapkan, dia masih belum terbiasa untuk berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu

_"aku hidup dengan memendam rasa padamu sampai kematian itu datang. bahkan setelah rohku terlepas dari tubuhku pun aku tetap merasakan sakit disini"_ tunjuk sasuke pada dadanya

_"kau, aku, kita sama-sama tersakiti oleh perasaan cinta yang kita miliki satu sama lain. aku yang egois tak pernah bisa untuk berkata jujur bahwa aku mencintaimu, begitupun dengan kau. perasaan sayang mu pada sakura membuat mu mengalah dengan perasaanmu sendiri dan lebih memulih untuk terus menyembunyikan cintamu padaku. sekarang, setelah kita jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing, maka saat itupun tugasku berakhir naruto. meskipun kita berpisah, itu hanya untuk sementara, hanya sampai kami-sama mengizinkan kita untuk bersatu dialam yang lain"_

"tapi sasuke..."

_"itu takkan lama. percayalah padaku, dobe. aku akan segera menjemputmu"_ potong sasuke. kini disentuhnya wajah naruto pelan, berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa memberikan ketenangan bagi pemuda yang begitu dicintainya itu

_**NARUTO POV**_

Perlahan, aku melihatmu semakin memudar. Kupikir ada yang salah dengan mataku hingga kuusap kasar kedua kelopak mataku, tapi ternyata tak ada yang berubah….keberadaanmu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dalam pandanganku.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum disaat waktu benar-benar akan memisahkan kita untuk yang kesekian kalinya. kenapa sasuke?

Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak akan merasa sesedih ini. Dan dadaku pun tak akan terasa sesak ini.

tapi, Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu...aku tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu

"sasuke….." hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan saat ini. Bahkan, setelah kurangkul dirimu dengan segala yang kupunya, masih tak ada kata yang bisa ku ucapkan untuk merelakanmu.

Kesedihanlah yang mungkin telah membuat bibirku kelu hingga tak sanggup memikirkan apapun lagi. mungkin di dalam pikiranmu saat ini kau sedang tersenyum mengejek melihat betapa memalukannya diriku yang menangis dihadapanmu, tapi aku bisa berbuat apa jika air mata ini tak mau kuperintahkan untuk berhenti mengalir

"sas….." nafasku tercekat saat kau hilang suutahnya. Menangis. Menangis. dan menangis. hanya itu yang bisa kulakuan. Terus berharap waktu akan cepat berlalu. Menunggumu dengan menaruh kepercayaan besar akan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan.

"Sayonara, sasuke" setidaknya kata itu yang bisa ku ucapkan sampai kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti dan bila hari itu datang kita akan selalu bersama-sama selamanya, seperti apa yang telah kau ucapkan padaku.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>huaaaa cerita tidak jelas ini telah berakhir. nah silahkan memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan imajinasi kalian masing-masing. karna bagiku...imajinasi kita sendiri lebih indah dibandingkan imajinasi orang lain.<br>**

**salam cinta untuk sasunaru/narusasu lovers dari author yang kagak jelas ini**


End file.
